Super Demon Slayer Bros book 1: Soul of the Warlock
by Dipturtle
Summary: Set in anime format! The Mushroom Kingdom; A disastrous wasteland overrun by demons hungry for souls. It was once a cheerful and happy place, but that was long ago. There is only one hope in the vast land of chaos. The SSDPU (Soul Sucking Demon Protection Unit). Within that team are two incredible warriors; 18-and-17-year-old brothers, Mario and Luigi!
1. Super Mario Wasteland

The Mushroom Kingdom. A disastrous wasteland overrun by demons, hungry for souls. It was once a cheerful and happy place, but that was long ago. There is only one hope in the vast land of chaos. The SSDPU (Soul Sucking Demon Protection Unit). Within that team, are two incredible warriors; 18-and-17-year-old brothers, Mario and Luigi!

An 18-year-old boy with long, brown hair ran across the streets of Shroom city. He was wearing a red sweatshirt with a small letter "M" stitched onto his right. He was wearing a quiver on his back, full of enchanted arrows, and was holding a bow to shoot with.

He kept on running until he spotted an alley to his right. He quickly retreated into it.

He peaked out of the alley to see a demon run right past him. The demon was shadow black, with two little horns sticking out of the sides of his head, and a lot of muscle. He wore a human skull over his face for a mask. The demon stopped, noticing the teen was gone. He sniffed the air, to see if he could pick up the scent of any souls.

The young man took an arrow from his quiver. The arrow had a glowing arrowhead, and was getting loaded into the bow.

The arrow was launched at the demon, dissolving him into black dust. The human skull fell to the ground.

"Phew!" said the 18-year-old boy, very tired after a long day. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed (555)666-0000.

The phone rang until a woman picked it up. "Hello?" said the woman's voice.

"Agent Mario to Madame Peach." said the young man.

"Oh hi, Mario!" said Madame Peach. "Catch another demon?"

"Yeah." said Mario. "It's getting late, so I think I'm gonna head back."

"Okay!" said Madame Peach. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay." Mario said, running his fingers through his young, lustrous hair. "See ya."

"Bye!" Peach said.

Mario hung up, and put the phone back in his pocket. Where can I get home, he thought.

Suddenly, a turtle-like angel floated down on a smiling cloud. "Need a lift?" he said.

"Yo, 'sup, Lakitu." Mario said. "Sure, I'll have a ride." He hopped onto the smiling cloud.

"How's demon slaying going?" Lakitu asked. "Did'ja kill off any of my cousins?"

"Nah." said Mario. "No demon Lakitus were sighted today. At least as far as I know."

"Dangit." said Angel Lakitu. "They need to be stopped! King Bowser's only got a few of them left, so it's possible."

"To hell with King Bowser." Mario said. "He's too lazy to ever come to the mortal world."

"Trust me." said Lakitu. "You do _not _want King Bowser to come here. He'll destroy the universe with the flick of his wrist!"

"Which proves he's too lazy to come up here and flick his wrist." Mario said.

"Whatever, fine." said Lakitu. "This is your stop, anyway."

"Gotcha." said Mario, getting off the cloud. "Peace, brothah."

"See ya." Lakitu replied, then he flew off.

Mario stood in front of a big, black, building. This was headquarters of the SSDPU.

Mario walked up to a mechanical door, which had a thumb scan next to it. He put his left thumb on the scan, and waited a few seconds. The scan beeped and flashed green, then the door slid up.

Mario walked in. He was greeted by a 17- year-old boy, with short, black hair. He wore a green sweatshirt with a small letter "L" stitched to his right side. "'Sup, bro?" said the teen in green.

"Hey, Luigi!" Mario said. He brofisted him.

"Hey, Mario!" said a blonde woman in a black jumpsuit.

"Madame Peach!" Mario said, smiling.

"I see you're home." Peach said. "That's good. You and Luigi have an important mission tomorrow.

"Important mission?" Mario asked.

"How important?" asked Luigi.

"Well, many of us have been detecting extremely high levels of magic coming from a certain house, where the demon Finnikus is rumored to live."

"Yeesh, he sounds powerful." Luigi said.

"He certainly is powerful." said Peach. "But you guys need your rest, so go to bed! You need energy for tomorrow's mission!"

"But it's only 10:30!" Luigi said.

"It's okay, Luigi." said Mario. "We can watch a movie or something.

Mario and Luigi moved down the hall, through the crowd of other demon slayers. Eventually, they reached their room; room 1-12.

Mario opened the door. There were 2 bunk beds in the room. "Hey guys." said a guy with white hair. Next to him was a smiling dark-skinned boy (about 14) with blue hair. "Yo, guys." he said.

"Hey, Calvin, hey Martin!" said Mario.

"Ditto for that." said Luigi, patting Martin on the head.

"Hey, cut that out!" Martin said.

"I got the perfect movie for tonight guys." said Calvin. "Big Shroom 4, featuring Blue Toad."

"Oh my God, I love that one!" said Luigi. "Me too!" said Martin. "Funniest thing in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom.

They talked for a few more minutes, and finally, turned off the lights, and turned on the TV.

The movie was very funny. Martin would be busting a gut every two minutes, and eventually, the others couldn't help but laugh either. Then finally, the movie ended, and everyone got into their bunks.

"G'night, guys." said Luigi.

"G'night!" everybody said back.

The powerful demon Finnikus, Mario thought. That's gonna be interesting. After 10 more minutes of thinking to himself, Mario finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Demon Finnikus

Mario was the first one to wake up. "Hey, Luigi." He whispered to the upper bunk. "You up yet?"

All that came from Luigi's bunk was a bunch of loud snoring.

"Ugh." sighed Mario. He got up, and put his sweatshirt on.

He walked out of his room, down the hall, and into the cafeteria. Every demon slayer in the agency was having lunch, except for Luigi, Calvin, and Martin.

"You lazy idiot." Mario muttered to himself. "Dammit, Luigi."

He walked towards the center of the cafeteria where Madame Peach was standing, hands on her hips.

"Madame Peach!" Mario called.

Peach turned around. "Hi Mario!" she said. "Where's Luigi?"

"He's sleeping in." Mario said. "I was wondering if I could take the mission alone?"

Peach began to speak in a more serious tone. "Mario, we are detecting _seriously_ high amounts of magic coming from that house. You _can _go alone, but you would be ripped to shreds."

"So I _can_ go alone?" Mario asked, smiling.

"Well yes, but-"

"Yes!" said Mario. "Thanks, Peach! I'mma go get my bow and arrows!"

"That's _Madame _Peach to you!" Peach called after Mario, who was now running. "Ugh, they never listen!"

When Mario got to his room, he quietly opened the door, and carefully walked in.

"Going somewhere?" said Martin, who was apparently up and dressed.

Mario was startled. "Martin!" he whispered. "Put your little head back to sleep."

"I'm not little!" Martin shouted. "I'm just younger than all of you!"

Luigi and Calvin woke up. "Martin, what are you yelling about?" Calvin said. "And Mario, why are you up?"

"He was going somewhere." said Martin.

"Mario, were you going to do the mission without me?!" Luigi asked.

"Uh…"

"Mario, you jerk!"

"Fine, Luigi, get dressed and we'll go!"

"This early?!"

"Fine, I really am going without you, you lazyass!" And with that, Mario grabbed his bow and quiver, and slammed the door.

Mario headed to the mission assignment center, and picked up the address of Finnikus's house. Mario smiled. "Let's-a-go!" he said.

Mario arrived at a mansion on Shroom city. "Alright." he said. "Time to make my approach. He kicked down the door. "PREPARE TO DIE!" he screamed.

Mario looked around, but all he saw was a little 8-year old boy, with green hair and eyes, reading a book.

The boy stuck his hand out at Mario, and shouted "RALLIFRAXO!" A black discharge of magical energy hit Mario, knocking him back outside. The kid snapped his fingers, and the door repaired itself and shot back up to its proper position.

"The demon Finnikus," Mario said. "is that boy?!"


	3. Luigi Again

Mario lay on the ground, wondering about that kid. "How could the demon… Be that kid?!" he whispered to himself.

Mario got up, ready to attack again. He jumped through the window this time.

"MEX FALLIBUR!" shouted the little boy, whilst Mario was still in the air, trapping him in a big, blue bubble made of magical energy.

"Let me go, demon child!" Mario raged from inside the bubble.

"No!" said the boy. He then crossed his arms, and stuck his tongue out at Mario.

Mario tried to break out of the bubble by launching a glowing arrow at it, although it didn't make a dent.

The little boy wiggled his fingers at the bubble, making it float outside. Then, he snapped his fingers, and the bubble popped. "And stay out!" he shouted through the broken window. He snapped his fingers again, and the bits of glass all floated back into place, reassembling the window.

"For crying out loud!" shouted Mario. "That dumb kid!" He began towards the mansion again, but then turned around, and jumped into a green pipe.

Luigi ate breakfast with Calvin and Martin. "Man, was Mario ticked when he walked out!" said Calvin.

"Words well said." replied Martin.

Mario then walked over to the table his friends and brother were sitting at.

"Well, look who it is!" Luigi said, with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"Luigi, I'm sorry about earlier." Mario said. "Peach was right, I need you to help me! Finnikus refuses to die!"

"Fine, I'm going to help you." Luigi said.

"Yeah, but we may have to wait a little while…" said the teen in red, sounding a tad guilty.

"Oh my God, Mario, what did you do?!"

"Well," said Mario. "I kinda broke straight into his house twice, so we kinda have to wait for him not to expect it."

"Okay," said Luigi. "so, how long?"

"Dunno." said Mario. "Maybe a couple of hours."

"I'm thinking… now." said Luigi.

"No, you idiot, I just said that won't work!" Mario yelled.

"No, listen, listen!" Luigi said. "You can run in again, and distract him, with your dumb arrows and crap,-"

"Hey, arrows are not crap!" Mario argued. "They're cool and long range!

"Whatever, shut up. Let me finish." Luigi continued. "So you run in there, and while he's readying his attack on you, I run in, and chop his head off."

"Luigi, you're an idiot. That's the oldest trick in the book. We can't go now."

"Well what do you want do to do, go step on a bunch of freaking goomba demons?!"

Mario then thought for a bit, and then spoke. "Good point, let's go."


	4. Back to the Mansion

"Uh, Mario?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I think you were right earlier. We should've waited. I'm going back."

"You can't go back, Luigi! You've already talked me into this!"

Mario and Luigi were standing in Finnikus's yard. Luigi took a deep breath. "Okay." He said. "But if we get our souls eaten, it's your fault!"

"Deal." said Mario. "Let's-a-go!" he childishly said.

Mario and Luigi ran towards the mansion. While running, Luigi drew a sword with a glowing blade out of its sheath, and Mario readied a glowing arrow.

Mario kicked the door down, as Luigi jumped through the window. "Now, let's find that frickin' twerp." Mario said.

Mario and Luigi searched through rooms by kicking down more doors, but nothing was found. Mario ran upstairs to search more rooms. He ran down a long hall, and kicked down one last door. "LUIGI, I FOUND HIM!" he called.

The boy was sitting on his bed, reading a book called "Celebi Who." "So," he said. "You didn't listen to my warning." He thrusted his arm in Mario's direction, but before he could cast a spell, Mario sent three glowing arrows in his direction, causing the boy to sway aside, and out of the way.

Mario began to ready an arrow, but before he could fire, the boy shouted another incantation. "Az tel hem!" A great black tentacle made of dark magical energy shot out of the boy's hand, and wrapped around Mario's neck. Choking, Mario dropped his bow and his nearly readied arrow.

Luigi found his way upstairs, and sprinted down the hall. He zipped right into the child's bedroom, and sliced the black tentacle in two. The still connected part of the tentacle just disintegrated. Luigi ran up to the boy, and held the sword up to his neck. "Say your prayers, you son of a b-." Said Luigi.


	5. Max the Warlock

The young boy began to bawl. "W-why do you want to kill m-m-meeeee?!" he screamed. Snot ran down his face.

"Mario?" Luigi asked, taking the sword away from the kid's neck, calming the kid down a little. "I don't think this is the demon."

"Yeah." Mario said. "There must have been a mistake at the SSDPU."

The boy was a little calmer now. "Y-you're *sniff* from the *sniff* SSDPU?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Mario. "It's okay."

"Are you g-gonna kill Finnikus?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the boy shouted. He thrusted his hand towards Mario. Mifata-!"

"Wait!" Mario shouted. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"Finnikus is my friend, and I'm Max!"

"If you're not a demon, then what are you?!" Luigi asked.

"I'm a warlock, dummy!" shouted Max.

"LISTEN, YOU BRAT!" Luigi screamed.

"Luigi, calm down!" said Mario. "So, where is Finnikus right now, Max?"

"Right behind you."

Mario slowly turned around. When he did, he saw a big blue snake with three horns on his head and a black tail. The snake had red eye-whites and black snaky pupils. The snake demon opened his mouth, revealing long, sharp, white fangs, and roared.

"Luigi?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"We're seriously screwed."


End file.
